Technician
Technician A-class Briefing Quick info: Tandem support vehicle, specialized in focused, ad hoc repair. Short description: This support mech roams the battlefield, repairing friendly mechs in the heat of battle with its Helix Repair Torch. It can also provide offensive team support by making enemy mechs more vulnerable to damage with the Redox-02. Ingame history: Though the L5 Zos may appear to be modestly constructed, only the experienced can truly appreciate the beauty of its design concept. As repair tools became more viable for battlefield use, alloys were developed that could maintain a structurally protective state while remaining malleable enough to facilitate the reconstruction process. However, since these metals hardened over time and were extremely expensive to produce, the casings found on most Technicians in service today possess no added benefit. "I remember it as if recalling a dream, hazy from waking. We were crashing, our systems failing. With my demise imminent, I begged for deliverance from the quickly encroaching halo. As the figure materialized from the clouds of dust, I saw the medic's face and smiled. He saved our troops." -Commander A. A. How to pilot the Technician: Utilize cover in a way that protects you from enemy fire, but also keeps friendly mechs in your line of sight so you can continue to heal them with the Repair Torch. Always stay alert and watch for enemy mechs attempting to flank you and your teammates. Apply damage with the Redox-02 if you can, but keeping your friends alive is often your first priority. How to defeat the Technician: Technicians rarely travel alone, so bring friends. The best time to attack them is when they are focused on healing their teammates. Sustained damage on the target being healed will eventually force the Technician to either overheat or stop repairing. Extra information Tips & Tactics Model Parts Mech Components Gallery Technician Stock.jpg|Technician with stock components equipped Technician Elite.jpg|Technician with elite components equipped General Tips *Always remember that you are NOT a attack mech, you are a support mech. With only 315 HP, this agile mech is easy prey for other mechs. *'Supporting teammates:' Utilize cover in a way that protects you from enemy fire, but also keeps friendly mechs in your line of sight so you can continue to heal them with the Repair Torch. However, if there is no cover in sight use a nearby friendly mech as a meat shield; keeping yourself behind them and healing them. The Amplification ability can be used here to help friendly mechs tank damage and give them a quick health boost. Always stay alert and watch for enemy mechs attempting to flank you and your teammates. Apply damage with the Redox-02 if you can because it will make enemy mechs more susceptible to damage, but keeping your friends alive is often your first priority. *'Combat and Avoidance:' Support and teamwork being your first priority, you will still find yourself alone from time to time. Enemies are determined to kill Technicians for their use to the opposition and simply because they are easy prey. If you encounter an enemy, run. Technicians excel in evasive maneuvering with high capacity fuel tanks and high speed potential. Blockades can be used to close off choke points and stop enemy fire in this situation making them very useful. If you are chased, throw a blockade down behind you as it could save your life. However, you can also choose to engage in combat. The Technician has 3 primary weapon alternatives to be used and a deconstruct mode. *'Working with Technicians:' When it comes to a situation where you are being followed and supported by a Technician, try and work as a team. Remember that Technicians are not miracle workers and you should not be reckless unless you are confident (e.g. taking on 3 mechs at once) because the Technician has low armor and requires your help. Don't make any sudden movements unless you are in a combat situation and keep your Technician close. If you show this incompetence, the Technician will probably abandon you. *Heavy mechs are the best to support as they are slow and a big target making them easier to heal and a great meat shield. They also have high damage output so they are a great investment. *Use your weapons more often. Finishing off mechs your teammates cant because of low accuracy and maneuverability can give your team more of an advantage. Primary Weapon *The Redox-02 is an all round support weapon which has an arced line of fire but does not excel in combat as much as the Hawkins-RPR with a straight on line of fire couples with high accuracy, damage and fire rate. The PN-223 however finds the balance between support and combat capability making it the ideal weapon. A good combat approach is to get above or around the enemy keeping your deconstruct beam (Activated with MMB) on the enemy. Fire your primary weapon in short bursts as not to overheat too quickly and throw a blockade in the enemies face to stumble their movements, giving you a see-through barrier to work around. Secondry Weapon *As healing things heals you, throw down a blockade and activate your ability if possible. Then heal the blockade giving you a quick health boost and strong shield when you are alone. Special Ability TBA Close Swap Stock/Elite Swap Stock/Elite Stock upper chassis Stock armor/arms Stock middle chassis Stock lower chassis Elite upper chassis Elite armor/arms Elite middle chassis Elite lower chassis Close Category:Mechs Category:A-Class Category:Prosk Mech